Warriors - Final Prophecy: Light
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Thunderclan's Medcine cat recieved a message 'With Thunder with Shadow with Sky with River with Wind...deep in the stars lies Thunder." What does this actually mean? Will the clans have to team up? Many, Many Moons after The Last Hope.
1. Allegiances

**Story Starts TODAY! :D and, thanks for the OCS everyone! BTW if you wanna add me on Xbox 360 its Blazingnyancat I only have 1 more friend space open.**

**Application:**

Name:

(The depending what rank you are you will have a different name. Like Rainbowkit, Rainbow, Rainbowpaw, Rainbowdash, Rainbowstar. Remember Sky clan doesn't have star at the end as well as Lightningclan. Lightningclan at the moment is really far away from the other clans. Lightning has something like this at the end "Light" so like Rainbow Light)

Rank: Kit/Appertance/Warrior/Deputy/Leader/Kittypet/Elde r/Rogue/Medcine Cat/Medcine Cat Appertance

Secret: **PM ME but if you want you can put it in the OC form and spoil it to everyone I'm okay with that.**

Gender: Male or Female?

Mate: (Must be another OC you have created or if you and another person in reviews wants to be mates but you both have to PM me so I can confirm the realationship)

Family: (Can be other OC or another person in reviews and you both have to PM so I can confirm it)

Apperance:

Clan: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Lightningclan, Skyclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Starclan, Dark Forest

Backstory:

Evil, Good, Or Netrual?:

**_Thunderclan's Medcine cat recieved a message 'With Thunder with Shadow with Sky with River with Wind...deep in the stars lies Thunder." What does this actually mean? Will the clans have to team up?_**

**_*Means MainCharacter_**

_Allegiances:_

_Thunderclan - _

_Leader: Crystalstar* - "Jet black fur that shines in moonlight" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Deputy: Goldengaze* - "Bright ginger tom with orange spots, and topaz eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Warriors: Rustfur* "Muscular tortoiseshell with orange flecks, and green eyes, is a descendant of Firestar" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Flowerspot "Grey,White and Block furred she-cat" (OC Runningbreeze)_

_Tulipflower "Slender she-cat with grey fur,orange spots and jet-black paws" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Silverlight "Silvery gray with ice blue eyes" (OC by Tallstar07)_

_Lionpelt (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Deertail (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Lichenstep "Greenish tabby" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Duskflower "Fluffy gray with bright orange eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Appertances: _

_Turtlepaw - "Greenish blue Tom" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Speckledpaw "Gray speckled tom, with black ears, black tip tail, and black paws" (OC by Tallstar07)_

_Stonepaw (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Medcine Cat: Petalheart "Pinkish furred she-cat with a black tipped tail"_

_Appertance - Redwing "tortoiseshell tom with white patches and gray paws" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Kits: Bloomkit "Tortoiseshell she-cat with Black and gray flecks" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Firekit "black, with some sandy brown patches, white paws and a white belly green eyes." (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Leafkit (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Echokit (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Darkkit (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Queens: Ravenwing (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Elder: Willowcreek "long-limbed,wiry, dusky brown with ice-blue eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Timberheart "long limbed and a once pretty dappled coat" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Windclan - _

_Leader: Whitestar - "Jet-black with patches of white and is stocky in build" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Deputy: Pebblefoot "Gray, almost blue tom with light grey paws and one brown paw with amber eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Warriors: Heatherstrike "Light tan she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Deerleap "Muscular tabby with a ginger tail" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Shrewtail "Light yellow with brown eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Swiftwind "Lithe, pure white tom with amber eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Swiftbreeze "swift, long-limbed, black,brown, and grey tom" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Shadestep* "Pure-black she-cat with violet eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Appertances: Wormpaw "Brown tabby tom with blue eyes" (OC by Guineapig126) _

___Medcine Cat: Shiningblaze "Golden tom with white streaks and amber eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Kits:_

_Queen:_

_Elders: Willowsoul "Blue she-cat with green eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Braveheart "Tan with a darker chest and blue eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

___Blossomfall _"Ginger; red-tinted she-cat with red eyes" (OC by Guineapig126) 

_Runningbreeze "Grey Old-Tom Cat, with a Scar from a battle longago. Father of Swiftbreeze. Runningbreeze was announced deputy by Windclan leader but he refused." (OC by Blazingnyancat, A Cat Form of the Fanfiction User Runningbreeze )_

_Shadowclan - _

_Leader: Kestrelstar - "A slender, fluffy gray she-cat with vibrant blue eyes, and jay feather behind her left ear. She has a small scratch across her chest, from a battle she had with the previous leader of ShadowClan." (OC by Kestrelmoon)_

_Deputy: Fireslash (OC By Annymonus)_

_Warriors: Graytalon (OC by Kestrelmoon) Appertance: Silkpaw_

_Shadeheart "Black and gray tom with green eyes and 3 brown paws and one white paw"_

_Tigerstripe (OC by SmilesEveryDay11)_

_Appertances: Silkpaw (OC By Annymonus)_

___Medcine Cat: Auraheart "mysterious fluffy white she cat with brown paws" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Kits:_

_Queens: Skyfall (OC by Kestrelmoon)_

_Elders:_

_Riverclan - _

_Leader: Pikestar "Gray tom with unusually long, sharp teeth" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Deputy: Stormheart "light grey and dark grey she-cat" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Warriors: Lakeflower "beautiful dappled she-cat, expecting Pikestar's kits" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Echoshine "Bright ginger she-cat with a bushy white tail" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Otterfur "Tortoiseshell she-cat with ruby-red eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Brooksplash "Wiry she-cat with bluish fur" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Rockshade "Black and grey tom with intimidating ice-blue eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Appertances:_

___Medcine Cat: Streamfur "stubborn black tom with golden spots" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

___Medcine Cat Appertance: Maplepaw "Tortioseshell and white she-cat" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Kits: Shellkit "dark ginger tom" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Troutkit "dark gray she-cat" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Queens:_

_Elders: Noeyes "A Tom with white fur and No eyes from a battle between Lightningclan Leader and him; No one knows except him. They supected it was their nemmiss Windclan. And, Declared war long ago." (OC by Blazingnyancat)_

_Skyclan -_

_Leader: Featherstar "Brown and Black tom with large amber eyes"_

_Deputy: Tanglefur "Wiry, greenish tom with violet eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Warriors: Birdflight "Brown and White she-cat with huge amber eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Splashtail "Dark gray tom with a bluish tail" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Appertances: Creekpaw "A Blue she-cat with two different eye colors blue and black. She doesn't obey her mentor." (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Medcine Cat: Nightfur "Black she-cat" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Queens: Furrytail "White she-cat with a bushy, brown tail" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Kits: Ravenkit "Glossy Black tom, Mother Furrytail;Father Featherstar" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Scorchkit "light ginger she-cat, Mother Furrytail;Father Featherstar" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Elders: Eaglefeather "Brown and White tom with green eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Violete "Black she-cat with purple eyes, the oldest cat in SkyClan" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Oakface "Brown she-cat" (OC by Runningbreeze)_

_Lightningclan - _

_Leader: Star Light* (OC by WhodoIcare on a fourm that sent me this)_

_Next in line: Shining* (OC by Blazingnyancat/ and WhodoIcare)_

_Warriors: Fallen Leaf "Golden tabby tom that is tinted brown with ice-blue eyes" (OC by Guineapig126)_

_Kits:_

_Healer: Moon Song "Muscular, gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes" (OC by Runningbreeze/Orignal Name Rocksong)_

_Queens:_

_Kittypets - _

_Princess?*** (OC by Erin Hunter) Three Stars means considered a main character_

_Smudge?*** (OC by Erin Hunter) Three stars means considered a main character_

_Loners - _

_Mac*: "mottled brown, red, and ginger fur with white paws and familiar emerald green eyes." (OC by RollingUpHigh)_

_Ravenpaw (OC by Erin Hunter)_

_Raven (Son of Ravenpaw/ OC by Blazingnyancat)_

_Shadow (Not to be confused with Shadow from Dawn of the Clans, Mate of Ravenpaw; Previously a Kittypet/ OC__ by Blazingnyancat)_

_Barley (OC by Erin Hunter)_

_Hinkly* "Brown tom with diamond like eyes." (OC by Blazingnyancat)_

_Rogues - Dust** (Two Stars Means Main Character in near future) (OC by...let me check the archives...)_

_Mist that Rises at Dawn** - "mottled grayish blue she-cat, daughter of Storm that Strikes at Midnight and Brook where Small Fish Swim" (OC by Runningbreeze)_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Enter Fallen Leaf, Moon Song I know it is you." The Shining Tom Cat Said. "S-Sir, Fallen Leaf has a message from the Clouds." Fallen Leaf moves foward. "Yes, They said '_Thunder will rescue us from the darkness'._" Fallen Leaf murmured. "Star Light you really think they are telling the truth it doesn't sound like the Clouds." The Other tom explained, why it doesn't sound like the clouds. "Hmm, I suppose but does us mean Lightning clan? And, Does Thunder mean a 'Thunderclan'?" Star Light moved around for a couple minutes. "I think I get what they are saying Shining! Darkness could mean the Humans trying to take down our forest. But, I thought we were the Only Clan in the world. "Well, you don't know Star Light...there could be other-" Shining interrupted Moon Song the Healer. "Well, What? Who knows they might rescue us but are they friendlys or hostials?" Moon Song frowned. "I-I suppose."

Fallen Leaf POV

_Darn it if only they could understand that wasen't all of the prophecy. They said something about Shadow, Sky, Wind, River...Those could be other clans. But why? But why me? Why not Moon Song he is the Bloody Healer! So what is this 'Star Clan' Trying to tell me? _

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue kinda short but hey. I tryed my best!**

**I hope this is what you're waiting for. **

**Blazingnyancat OUT!**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shadow Clan Attack

"You're going to be okay!" Firepaw said. Sunpaw didn't awnser. "No, No, No!" She turned to face a Shadowclan Warrior. "You, Killed him didn't you?" The Shadowclan Warrior confused, didn't move clawed face to tail. _No one saw? Good. Sh_e thought. _They don't know of my true intentions._

_Meanwhile..._

Many cats were on the battlefield, Deertail; Firepaws mentor. Crystalstar; Leader of Thunderclan. Goldengaze; Deputy of Thunderclan soon to be leader. (The Succesor). Too many to count. A she cat with grey fur and orange spots, black paws. Creeped out from shadow, the Deputy attacked her. Some, cats from Shadowclan came to help their Deputy Shadeheart. But, too late. Tulipflower clawed into their Deputy's belly. He died "Retreat!" The Shadowclan Leader Kestrelstar came into the center of battlefield. "Shadowclan thats an awnser Retreat." Everyone stared at their leader and mad, at Tulipflower 3 Cats claw out her eyes. And, bite her like crazy. "...Don't Worry We will get a new Deputy." She stared in discust. Shuddered she did.

Huff' Huff' Firepaw peeked around a corner. "I lost my 7th life, I only have 2 left." Crystalstar breathing heavily. _Dare I tell the other appertances? No, they would never belive me. And, I guess it isn't time to gossip. _"You know I can smell you Firepaw." Firepaw sighed. "I just wanted to see my Leader 'Crystalstar' was okay." _Emmbarsing, I'm Emmbarsing my self! _She thought. "So, you know about how many lives he has left?" Medcinecat Petalheart said. "Yes, I do 2 exactley I'm sorry I shouldn't be here." Crystalstar knew that she's been bullied so much as a kit and, appertance. "When are they going to give up?" Petalheart gasped and, looked up at the eerey night sky. "Starclan gave me omen." "Yes go on Petalheart." She closed her eyes. "With Thunder with Shadow with Sky with River with Wind...deep in the stars lies Lightning." She opened them. "Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Skyclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Lightningclan?" Petalheart looked dizzy. "Yes, (Huff' Huff') most likley and when Starclan summons their Lightning it could show us where to go."

Crystalstar looked at the sky and, dark. Lightning was there. "I'm going to gather a group it would be the best."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lightning

_"Let all cats gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting". Crystalstar gathered all the Warriors, Elders, Queens, Kits, Appertances, even the Deputy gathered around their leader. "I have to bring some cats on a journey. And, I'm afraid I'm retiring from being your leader." Shock ran accross the clan cats. "What?" "Don't Leave!" "Wahhhh!" They Cried. Some, being mature. "Silence!" Goldengaze said. "That is your Clan Leader!" A Kit came up to Goldengaze "No, you're." Goldengaze eyes opened up wide "I haven't recieved the cermony yet..." Crystalstar jumped off the Highrock. "Lionpelt, Flowerspot, Duskflower, Speckledpaw, and Redwing. Come with me on my journey I will fill you in on the way." Lightning crossed the sky. Redwing went into the Medcine Cat den "I heard." Petalheart said. She looked at Redwing. "I'm afraid when you return you will be the new Medcine Cat I haven't got omens in along time but yesterday I got a creepy one. I saw myself surronded by black and red. I woke up then." Redwing gazed at Petalheart "Go, Redwing. Show that you're a good Medcine Cat." _

_He nodded at Petalheart. He ran out of the Medcine Cat den. "You comming?" Flowerspot asked. "Yes, I had to ask a question." Flowerspot looked away. "Warriors of My clan protect the Camp one warrior go with Goldengaze to Moonstone. "Yes, Crystalstar." One warrior said._

_The Lightning gets brighter..._


	5. Chapter 2-2

Chapter 2-2: Squads

_"Hello again." Said the starclan warrior. "You again?" Fallen Leaf frowned. "Get out of my head!" The starclan warrior pinned down. "The Reason we are here is to inform you of the Thunder Clan warriors!" The starclan warrior got up. "I'm sorry, my name is Firestar." Fallen Leaf wondered "Hmm? So you're part of star clan I guess." Firestar nodded. "I was a leader of Thunderclan once my succseor was Bramblestar. And, now Crystalstar. Crystalstar and some warriors of thunderclan are comming to bring you, your clan back to the forest." Fallen Leaf's head went to the side. "I think I'm understanding this...so Firestar when will they arrive?" Firestar started to fade even his scent. "Time will tell Fallen Leaf." Fallen Leaf woke up. 'Time will tell...' he thought._


	6. Chapter 2-3

Chapter 2-3: Follow the Light

_The Light Brightens every step you take Fallen Leaf._

_What do you mean...Spottedleaf? Why Give a omen to a Lightning Clan cat we don't know them._

_But doesn't Thunder?_

Cats look at Thunder

_He is my Half-Brother. Another Being told me. Another Realm this 'Heaven' two-leg told me. He had wings and a shiny golden circle above his head._

_Another Realm? _

_Yes. _

_But why bring the Dark Forest over?_

_They will think something is interesting._

_We just said it that Heaven..._

_Oh. _

_Come on, We must Brighten the road ahead of Crystalstar and the rest of Thunderclan._

_Bluestar, but what is going to happen the other thing you mentioned._

**Bluestar closes her eyes. "Dimensions, we need to keep them shut. If we don't we get destroyed."**

**Author: But, that wont be for awhile, Cliffhanger at that point onto the story :) Tommarow, Chapter 3, 4, and 5!**


	7. Announcment - Hiatus!

**Hey guys, kinda bad news here and kinda good news.**

**I'm going on hiatus for Final Prophecy - Light or what ever...**

**but, remember my story about Blazingnyancat turns into a cat or whatever...im gonna work on that until thats done peace guys!**

**Oh that story that I said "Remember blah blah blah" the title will change to "Another Power of Three" which takes place during Bluestar's Prophecy through The Darkest Hour. My name will be Lightkit, the other is Fallenkit, and Shadowpaw. **

**Heres a sneak peak for the Another Power of Three series...**

_Bluestar mentally questioned 'What is Spottedleaf doing here this late at night?' _Spottedleaf gazed at Bluestar "Fire alone can save our clans, a prophecy from starclan Bluestar." Bluestar shocked "B-But fire is feared by all clans!" Spottedleaf "I don't know what it could mean but, Bluestar I have another. _Light, Fallen, with Shadow powers that even Starclan cant comprehend. Long before Kin of kin's fire. These powers could change Life of the clans._" Bluestar asked. "Powers that Starclan cant comprehend? Spottedleaf do you think that is bad?" Spottedleaf blinked. "Who Knows? Starclan might get around to it in the meantime, We should get rest. Sorry, for bothering you Bluestar." Bluestar layed back down in her nest. Images of Firestar appear in her head. _I think he's that Kittypet...I saw that one day on the fence talking to a White furred Kittypet. _She chilled _Leafbare is comming and, some queens are expecting kits I hope starclan lights their path._

And, then it was time.


End file.
